


I Literally Hate You

by RainbowDonkeys



Series: RainbowDonkey's NCT oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, hopefully this is funny?, theyre both bastard boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: Kun and Ten, college freshman roommates, literally hate each other.Ten has a brilliant idea to...get it out of their systems, so to speak.To his utter shock, Kun actually goes along with it.kunten, enemies to lovers college roomates au
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: RainbowDonkey's NCT oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792162
Comments: 28
Kudos: 331





	I Literally Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Kun sighed and rolled his eyes. "Second of all, I'm not gay." 
> 
> "Me neither," Ten answered, seriously. Kun's eyes bulged out of his skull as Ten held his firm expression before bursting into peals of laughter. "Oh my god I'm just kidding! Holy shit you actually believed me there for a second." Kun completely deflated and glared at his roommate as Ten continued to chuckle. "I'm gay as fuck, isn't that obvious? But, like, it totally doesn't matter. I am zero percent attracted to you, so we're even." 
> 
> Kun winced."Ouch. Don't you think we should just get a room transfer instead?" 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hello, and welcoming to my first writing with this pairing! I'm not going to mark it rated m bc im not including any graphic smut however the entire concept is a little nsfw so bear that in mind. I hope you all enjoy! 

Kun shot daggers at the door to his dorm room. 

From the outside, he could see the small-ish white sock attached to the door, his backpack filled with textbooks, his sweater vest itching his skin in the too hot dorm building hall. 

From the inside, Kun could hear the soft tones of a Billie Eilish song he didn't know the name of, and low grunts mixed with the high pitched moans of his roommate.

Ten, whose talking voice was even high pitched, let alone his stupid sex noises. Ten who had the world's fakest giggle and dead hair from constant dyeing and clothes covered in glitter, both intentional and unintentional. Ten, who his university had randomly appointed to be his roommate, who he literally hated.

Kun felt bad for their entire floor but primarily felt bad for himself. He sighed, taking a seat on the floor next to his door, and pulled out his laptop. He ought to use this time to get some work done anyways. 

He'd had such high hopes for his freshman year of college. In almost every way, his dreams had come true. In every way but one of the most essential: he did not like his roommate. 

And be didn't like, he meant hate. He hated his stupid, obnoxious, loud, annoying roomate. 

In the first couple days Kun was okay with the tension, thought it was just because they were new to sharing a room, new to being in college, new to everything. But now they had lived together for over a month and if anything, things had gotten worse. 

Ten is everything Qian Kun is not. Maybe Kun could explain everything, but a couple of anecdotes would get to the point much quicker. 

At first, Kun thought it was cool that Ten knew a whole bunch of languages. But it was absolutely not cool that he would use those languages to talk on the phone with his friends until three in the goddamn morning. And when he is on the phone, he speaks as loud as humanly possible, no matter what language he is using. Or, how he has his friends from the university dance club come over at all hours, practicing with their music blaring loud, leaving glitter from their costumes all over the carpeted floor. Or the worst...how Kun returns from class to see socks on the door and...interesting noises coming from inside his room. No apologies out of Ten's lips either. 

They had nothing to even talk about; any time they did have the opportunity it was really truly stop and go, tension flowing between them. More often than not their conversations consisted of passive agressive reminders. 

At the very least Ten was a neat freak. Kun always checked the trash cans after he was allowed to come back in the room and he never saw any used condoms and he cleaned up any other messes. 

All Kun wanted was to be able to study in peace: get his degree, do well, and get out. It was a bit difficult, though, when his annoying ass roommate never shut up and let him study quietly. 

Kun, ever the logic, knew it was only logical to wait a month and see if things cooled off. But they hadn't, and it was high time he got a room transfer. But Ten had wanted to talk to him that afternoon, saying it was something serious. Kun could only hope Ten had the same idea, and they could end this horrible living situation without any pain in the ass. But with Ten, everything seemed to be a pain in the ass. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the afternoon and Kun had a lot on his mind. He was thinking about his assignment for his upcoming classes, calling his hometown friends, maybe even asking the RA what the first steps would be to start the room transfer process. 

His mind was definitely not focused on the guy sitting across from him. Well, more like laying down. Ten was sideways on his bed, legs stretched out in red and black patterned cargo shorts, shirt riding up a bit to reveal his dance toned body. Not that Kun noticed any of that. As much as Kun didn't really want to be doing this, sitting criss cross apple sauce on his bed wondering what the hell his roommate wanted to say, Ten had insisted it was important. Maybe he would get the chance to air out his grievances. 

"So...like...I've been noticing you and I don't get along super well," Ten said. 

Kun nodded. "I would agree with that." What he didn't say was that Ten's words were a severe understatement. 

"It really sucks! So we should do something about it." 

Kun perked up; maybe Ten would be the one to suggest a room transfer, and this whole thing could be over way easier than expected. "Agreed." 

"So..." Ten smirked slowly. "I had this amazing idea. Why don't we fuck?" 

Kun's jaw dropped. 

"What?" 

"It's brilliant!" Ten cried with a smile. "We hate fuck, and get it all out of our systems. No more than an hour and all our problems are gone!" 

"Ten...no." 

Ten glared at him, his ridiculously multi color dyed hair falling partially in front of his eyes. "Why not?" 

"First of all, I literally hate you. I thought I made that clear." 

"You have, and I do too. Still doesn't change that fact that I'm a genius for coming up with this idea." Ten smiled a little to himself, at his own brilliance. 

"Wait, what? What have I ever done to you?" Kun cried. 

Ten groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, so many things. First of all, you study like...all the time, until three in the morning, and refuse to turn out your light. I can't sleep! That's why I talk on the phone so late, so maybe you'll turn it the fuck off. You always play your annoying ass study music so loud. And the worst thing is, you never leave the dorm! I never have any time alone, unless you're in class or I put a sock on the door. Sometimes I don't even fuck when I do that! I give you space all the time. I know, I know, I haven't been perfect. But you suck too." 

Kun winced and sighed. Partially because that "annoying ass study music" were some of Kun's own music compositions, but partially because Ten was...actually right. In all of his focus on school, Kun didn't exactly have time for making friends. And he didn't feel super comfortable using school resources like the library just yet, so he did end up spending all of his time in the room. But what was he supposed to say to any of that? And did all of these issues mean he and Ten should fuck? No way! 

Kun sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Second of all, I'm not gay." 

"Me neither," Ten answered, seriously. Kun's eyes bulged out of his skull as Ten held his firm expression before bursting into peals of laughter. "Oh my god I'm just kidding! Holy shit you actually believed me there for a second." Kun completely deflated and glared at his roommate as Ten continued to chuckle. "I'm gay as fuck, isn't that obvious? But, like, it totally doesn't matter. I am zero percent attracted to you, so we're even." 

Kun winced. "Ouch."

"Come on, that just means you don't have anything to worry about!" 

Kun sighed. "Don't you think we should just get a room transfer instead?" 

“Hell no!” Ten cried. “Do you even realize how annoying that would be?” 

“Yeah, but come on. Really? I think the trouble would be worth it.”

Ten dramatically rolled his eyes. “So you’re telling me you’ve never heard of hate sex.”

“I have heard of it! I just think it’s the dumbest idea possible in this situation!”

“Think about it Kun,” Ten spoke lowly. “No filing a bunch of papers, no having to repack all of our things, no getting a roommate that you might hate more than me.” 

Kun snorted. “I’m not entirely sure that’s possible,” he mumbled. 

“Look, we’ve both been shitty roommates. We can fix it really easily without getting anyone else involved.” 

Kun sighed deeply. Ten’s idea had not one ounce of logic to it. In fact, it seemed like the worst thing they could possibly do. 

But... Ten had a point. Several points, actually. Maybe he hasn’t been perfect either. Maybe neither of them made an effort in the beginning to really get to know each other, just seeing their immediate differences and leaving it at that. And he was definitely right about a room transfer being annoying. 

(and perhaps Kun had been really wanting to get laid lately).

It was still a stupid idea. The stupidest Ten had ever come up with, and just looking at Ten told Kun he had come up with many stupid ideas in his life. 

But he would consider. 

"I'll...think about it," Kun growled. 

Ten grinned smugly. "Knew you would babes. Can't wait!" He answered, immediately pulling out his laptop and slipping in his earbuds. 

"Oh my god never call me that again," Kun mumbled, but his words fell on dead ears. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was about three days later when Kun made up his mind, and his decision surprised him so much that he couldn't think the whole day. 

As Kun stepped into the campus store, he pondered his decision. The pros and cons had been constantly weighed in his mind, and no matter how idiotic Ten's idea always seemed, Kun could not get himself to just say no. Nevertheless, he decided to look into what getting a room transfer would entail, and ultimately, that was what made Kun's decision. 

He and Ten would first have to go through some counseling with the RA. 

There was no way in hell that was happening. 

So here Kun was in the campus store, putting a box of condoms on the counter in front of the cashier, looking pointedly down at the ground. 

"You know you can get these at the health clinic, right?" The cashier asked, ringing up the box. 

That involved way too much talking to people and therefore, humiliation. So Kun just grunted and slipped the man the cash, running out of the store before he could even get the change. Kun wanted absolutely no record of this experience, not even a notice on his debit card. 

As he walked up to the dorm, heart thumping in his chest, Kun continued to think. Yeah, his decision was mostly made up by the thought of RA intervention, but over the past three days Kun had realized Ten had a point. Maybe Ten was right; this would give them a second chance, as weird as it was. 

Finally he got up to the dorm and opened the door, seeing Ten typing on his computer on his bed. Pure, raw, unadulterated hatred bubbled up in Kun's chest. But he was gonna go through with this. He was going to get all of that hatred out on the person who made it happen. 

Roughly, Kun threw the box down on his bed. That made Ten jump a little, taking out his earbuds and looking between Kun and the box. 

"Fine!" Kun cried. "Let's do your stupid plan." 

Slowly, Ten looked up at Kun and smirked. "Funny coincidence. I just bought lube today." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later, Kun was utterly dazed. 

Kun couldn't even be mad that Ten was smirking arrogantly beside him in his bed, laying down on his side while Kun sat up, leaning back against the headboard. Ten was shirtless with his breath smelling like cum. Kun's cum. 

Ten giggled, and the sound usually grated on Kun's nerves. But it didn't now; Kun was just too...dazed.

Ten was good. Really good. And as much as normal Kun hated the idea of that, post orgasm Kun was neutral, too caught up in his afterglow. 

"That was awfully fast," Ten teased with a snort. 

The afterglow immediately faded a little and Kun glared at Ten. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kun angrily mumbled, his voice still a touch garbled. 

But despite being the one with a dick halfway down his throat moments before Ten seemed completely unaffected. "I mean...what kind of people have you slept with before? Or...are you a virgin?" 

"I'm not a virgin!" Kun cried, a little too defensively. "I've had my dick sucked quite a few times." By quite a few times, he meant a couple times, but Ten didn't need to know that.

"Then how could you explain the...speed at which you-" 

Kun sighed very loudly to try and shut Ten up. Shockingly, it worked, and Kun tried to come up with a response that didn't make him seem like a simp. 

He sighed again and stared pointedly at his lap, before realizing his dick was still out and looking pointedly at the shitty target duvet beneath them. "Fine. Maybe, maybe, you were kind of, sort of, good at that," he spoke, low and with loathing in every syllable that left his lips. 

Kun refused to look at Ten but he could feel the boy scooting closer to him, their warm bare skin just barely brushing together. "Maybe? Kind of? Sort of? Please, you know I was good at that. Best BJ you've ever had, I'm sure of it." 

To Kun's extreme disappointment, Ten was right. At least he could say that he only had two other BJ's to compare it to. 

"And you know, it didn't really seem to matter that I was a guy, at the end of the day...." Ten said with a cocky grin. 

Kun just groaned and rolled his eyes; he was still too dazed to come up with a response. "What happens now?" He asked. With Ten leaning on him a little, he could feel his hardness still pressing against his thigh. He guessed he still needed to uphold his end of the deal. "Do you want me to...return the favor?" Kun asked with a grimace. 

Ten made a retching noise. "Oh god, ew, no." Kun breathed a sigh of relief. "Just fuck my ass. I'm all prepped and everything." 

Kun stared back at Ten wide eyed. "You want me to get hard again?" He cried. 

"No, Kun, I need you to get hard again." 

"I...I don't know if I can do that." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty-five minutes later Kun realized he could do that. It had only taken a few minutes for him to get back up, partially do to his age (and partially due to Ten doing some...things), and then things were moving forward once again. 

Once he was back up things had been shockingly easy. It was kind of just like with a girl, but also kind of not, but really Kun didn't have a reference because he'd only had sex-sex once with a girl. But it had been good, very good. 

After the blowjob he had kind of been expecting that, but what he hadn't been expecting was for Ten to actually enjoy it too. 

To Kun's joy, Ten had come first. It only took a few strokes for him to spill between them, dotting both of their chests, for Ten to get sensitive and sleepy and moan, so different than it sounded when Kun was waiting for him outside of their dorm room, while Kun sought his own release. 

And here Ten still was, panting heavily despite the many minutes that had passed, head on Kun's chest. Kun wasn't sure if he liked or hated that feeling, maybe a touch too affectionate for him, but it didn't matter. Now it was his turn to gloat. 

"Didn't take very long, huh?" Kun teased, the smirk on his face feeling unnatural but so, so good. "You know, it didn't really seem to matter that I was someone you're apparently zero percent attracted to, at the end of the day."

"Shut up," Ten mumbled. It seemed like he was trying to sound fierce but it came out weak and whiny, and to his surprise made Kun really fall silent. 

Despite everything Ten didn't move off of Kun's chest and he wasn't sure what to do. Hands reached to card through Ten's hair, like he'd done when Ten was sucking him off but they fell away quickly. They had done anything at all affectionate while they were going at it. When Ten was riding him they had kissed, just once, but had immediately decided it was too awkward and stopped. 

But Kun didn't push Ten away. He must have been tired, and Kun would let him stay. 

"You," Ten grumbled, and more of his usual toughness was back. "Weren't terrible at that." 

Kun grinned down at his roommate. "I didn't think so." 

Ten rolled his eyes and got out of the bed, wearing nothing but the slightest of smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~

To Kun's complete surprise.... the plan worked. The plan had actually worked! 

The hate sex had seemingly dispelled all of their hate. The socks on the door disappeared, Ten started leaving the room to talk on the phone, his friends came over less often and were quieter. But Kun fixed his own issues too: he played music with his headphones on and started making use of the library and nearby cafes to study. The whole thing had even encouraged him to start trying to make friends. 

And simply, he and Ten were nicer to each other. Complaints were brought up in a nice way, not passive aggressively. And sometimes they would even talk, when they were in the room at the same time.

So in some ways, the plan had been the best thing that had ever happened for them as roommates. 

But in other ways, Kun didn't know quite how to feel. 

Today was a week since the first time when he and Ten fell into bed together for the first time. And now, they had done it again. 

Kun wasn't even sure how it happened. One minute he was entering the room to grab some textbooks, right while Ten happened to be changing. The next minute they were jumping on each other. 

Now, again, they were laying in Kun's bed, both totally fucked out, and wondering, just, what? 

I mean this time had been just as good as the last, maybe even better. But still, it didn't make sense. 

"I thought..." Kun trailed off. 

"I know," Ten agreed. "But like... I dunno. Maybe I changed my mind a little. I mean... you're hot, I guess. Like in a 'I dress like I'm going to church twenty four seven' kind of way," Ten spoke, throwing in a little impression of Kun's voice. 

As annoyed as Kun was, he literally could not stop himself from laughing. He tried to shoot Ten a glare that ended up like a smile, Ten's head falling onto his chest in giggles.

"Come on!" Kun whined. "You know, at least I don't dress like I'm gonna go get on my knees at a glory hole twenty four seven. Unlike you." 

Ten gasped and for a moment, Kun thought he was genuinely offended. But then Kun saw a certain light behind his eyes; like they knew they were teasing, and Ten grinned. 

"Kun, that's exactly the point!" 

They both started giggling loudly, naked on that tiny shitty twin bed, skin brushing together but not quite so hesitant anymore. 

Did Kun literally hate Ten anymore? He couldn't say that. Maybe he just... kind of hated him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was weird, Kun thought, how quickly a situation could change. 

Things only got better from there. 

They went from talking sometimes to talking all the time, whenever they were in the room together, whenever they had a spare moment. And they went from fucking twice to fucking almost as often. Kun even found the courage to go get the free condoms from the health clinic to save money. 

It should've been too good to be easy, and too easy to be good. But with Ten it was easy and good in a way that shocked Kun, almost made him uncomfortable in a corner of his mind he spent all his time now suppressing. 

It had gotten easy because...well, Kun realized he could read Ten like a book. He had learned to speak Ten language. 

The things that had frustrated Kun before about Ten, his loudness, his cheerfulness, his teasing were always covers for things Ten didn't know how to vocalize. 

Like that day the two of them were sitting at their desks. They had started that evening trying to get stuff done but now they were just talking, like usual. 

"How's your dance club going?" Kun asked, brushing some eraser dust off of his desk. 

Ten sighed and put his feet up on his own desk. "Fine. Well...I have this competition thing in a month or two and they want me to do a solo, but I can't decide on a song." 

"Hmm..." Kun started to think of a song. 

"What, you wanna give me a suggestion? Please, your music taste is...." Ten snorted. 

But Kun wasn't offended. He was starting to understand how Ten worked, how much so much of who he was, was just a veneer. 

Like the teasing. Teasing was a cover. Clearly, Ten was nervous. 

"You're gonna be great Ten. I'm sure," Kun answered, ignoring Ten's words. 

Kun had been right because that shut Ten up immediately. He put his feet off the desk and on the seat of his chair, curling up into it. 

"Are you sure?" He asked in a small voice. "I mean, why would they give a freshman a whole solo? My friends said there must be some sort of conspiracy..."

"Because you're good, of course. Why else?" Kun said seriously. But suddenly he remembered himself and stood up, neatening up his side of the room a little, trying to avoid Ten's eyes. 

Ten didn't say anything, just watching Kun for a second, before he stood up to go smooth out his bedsheets too. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Kun hated when he came into his room and found Ten's friends over. 

It was happening less often but it was still annoying, ignoring them completely and throwing himself on his bed, shoving in earbuds. 

"Wait! Sweater vest boy!" One of Ten's friends cried. Kun rolled his eyes as powerfully as he possibly could and took out his earbuds. "What?" He said, forcing a smile on his face. He breathed a tiny sigh of relief when he realized they were on their way out. 

"What do you think of my look?" One asked. He was wearing just about the worst item of clothing Kun had ever seen someone wear in their entire life; it looked like a potato sack turned into a dress. 

"I think it's super hot," Ten said. Kun barely held himself back from bursting into peals of laughter; he was completely lying through his teeth. 

"Um...I think it's wonderful. Very...stylish." 

"Thanks babes! Bye!" The boy said, he and his friends leaving the room. 

Once they were a few paces away, Kun turned to Ten. "Why didn't you tell him it looked like shit?" 

Ten scoffed. "Why didn't you?" 

Kun sighed at that. "I mean...he's not my friend." 

Ten shrugged. "You know why I didn't. Even if he was your friend, you couldn't have said anything either." 

Kun sighed and looked at his lap. He'd thought before that he and Ten had nothing in common, but he was slowly realizing they had one thing, an awful thing at that. 

The need to please. The need to be liked. 

It manifested itself in different ways in both of them, Ten trying to be hot and charming versus Kun trying to be polite and kind. 

But Kun couldn't help but be frightened by the fact that their flaws brought them together. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was becoming usual to find Ten in bed next to him, at night with the curtains drawn, after doing things that weeks ago, Kun would have been ashamed of. 

Like usual, too, they fell into this position, Kun's arm slung around Ten's slight shoulders, Ten's head on Kun's bare chest. Naked, maybe with something from Ten's playlist going quietly from his speaker, it didn't feel awkward anymore. It felt safe. 

That was frightening. 

"Ugh, you're so sweaty!" Ten whined. "It's gross. We need to shower and wash the sheets," he complained. 

Kun's curiosity was peaked; after their times together, Ten would usually just get out of the bed and do both of those things, five or ten minutes after they finished. He didn't say anything, he didn't complain. And Kun didn't complain either, despite the comfort he felt with Ten's lithe frame in his arms. 

"It's so hot here, and the bed is so small," Ten groaned. "We should get out." 

Despite his words, Ten made no move to leave. In fact, he possibly scooched in a little closer to Kun. 

Kun looked at him for a brief moment and knew. Oh. He wanted to stay.

And....Kun wanted him to stay too. That was even more frightening. 

But he didn't want to ignore what Ten was saying, just in case he was wrong. 

"Then get up. I can't do any of that with you clinging to me," Kun teased. 

Ten just humphed and came in closer, nestling into the crook of Kun's shoulder. Kun could feel Ten's breaths on his neck and he knew now for sure what Ten wanted. 

"Or, you don't have to leave," Kun said quietly. 

Apparently that was all Ten needed to hear because he sighed softly, his whole body going soft. The tension was wrung out from his every limb and Kun stared, watching Ten's eyes flutter shut. 

"If you insist," Ten mumbled, almost whispered, sleep deep in his voice. And Kun couldn't stop watching. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They still bickered and whined after every time they slept together, but Ten didn't leave the bed any more. 

This night was no different, Ten laying down on him, teasing glares in their eyes as they gazed at one another. 

"Do you not know how to kiss or something?" Ten spoke accusingly. 

Kun scoffed. "What?" 

"Do you know how to use these?" Ten asked, brushing his fingers over Kun's lips. 

Kun sighed deeply, his breath fluttering over Ten's delicate fingers. He knew what Ten was asking; Ten wanted him to kiss him more when they had sex. 

"You know, Ten, you're terrible at communicating," Kun answered. "Why didn't you just say you want to kiss more instead of being an ass about it? You know, you act like you're so confident, but you really can't express anything other than happiness and teasing." 

Ten rolled his eyes and huffed, moving a little off of Kun. Kun frowned, clearly he had upset the boy. 

"Well, why don't you just admit you're bi already?" Ten answered. 

Kun felt discomfort strike through him and he winced. That was a low blow on Ten's part. 

But he didn't say anything. He couldn't. Because...maybe Ten had a point. 

He found the courage to look over Ten again and found fierceness in his eyes. As frustrated as he was...he couldn't help but think how much a part of him needed this moment. 

Honesty. It was something Ten always gave him, and something Kun always gave back. Kun had never met anyone else he could be like that with, always putting on his ultra kind, white lie veneer. And in a different way, Ten did the same. 

But they didn't do that with each other. They didn't have to. 

~~~~~~~~~~

On a weekend where Kun, shockingly, did not have that much studying to do, he decided to give Ten a break. 

He spent the night at one of his new friend's houses for a couple of days. He had his own apartment so it had been really fun and easy, all of them just watching movies and hanging out. Kun had ended up being the designated chef, and due to how excited he was about actually having a kitchen to cook in again, he had made wayyy too much and brought home leftovers. Oh well, it would be great to avoid the dining hall for a little while. 

As Kun made his way back to the dorm, fairly late at night (for him at least) his heart thumped in his chest. It could have been nerves or excitement, either way it was a weird emotion to be feeling right now. It was just his roommate. He was just going home. In fact it was like ten o'clock at night on a Sunday; Ten was normally out at this point. He probably wouldn't even be there.

He was a bit nervous though. When he texted his plans to Ten, all he had answered with was the letter k. No emojis, no anecdotes, nothing. Usually Ten texted him completely randomly throughout the day when he was gone. To be honest, he thought Ten would have been elated about his trip, seeing as how he had been so annoyed that Kun was always around earlier. 

Oh well. It was probably nothing. 

With slightly shaking fingers Kun opened the door to their room to find Ten, actually in the room, and....pacing? He was walking up and down in his half of the room, clearly deep in thought, but as soon as he saw Kun enter the room he threw himself on his bed and pulled out his phone. 

"H-Hey," Kun spoke, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Oh hi," Ten said breathlessly, faking a casual chuckle. "Didn't see you there." Ten immediately went back to focusing on his phone and Kun set his things on the desk. 

They were honest, right? So Kun wasn't going to let Ten get away with being weird. 

"How was your alone time?" Kun asked. 

"Fine," Ten answered shortly. Kun just glared at him, and Ten sighed. "Okay, it was really boring. I did nothing." 

"Except pace around the room, I guess?" 

Ten flushed a little bit and locked his phone, but still looked down at his duvet. "Youusuallytellmewhenyou'recominghome," Ten breathed out, all one word. 

Kun sucked in a breath. It was true, he usually did tell Ten when he was coming back, especially if it was late. Only to make sure Ten wasn't doing anything weird. Had Ten been...worried about him? 

"Shouldn't you be at practice or something now?" Kun asked. 

Ten took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled. Kun could barely hear it when he finally spoke, and wasn't even sure if what he was hearing was real or not. 

But from what he could tell, Ten said, "I wanted to see you." 

Kun spoke Ten language, so he knew. He knew everything. 

Ten had missed him. 

Ten had missed him, and been worried about if he was safe and coming home or not. 

And as much as he hated to say it, Kun missed Ten too. He spent the whole time he was gone waiting for Ten to text. The whole time Ten had just been being petty. 

But no matter. They were honest but not in that way. Kun would use his own language to express how he felt. That he had missed Ten too. 

"I cooked while I was there and I brought leftovers. Wanna try?" 

Ten perked up immediately and nodded, almost shyly. Kun grinned and grabbed two sets of chopsticks from his desk drawer, patting the space next to him on his bed. 

Wordlessly Ten made his way over, the bed dipping beside Kun as he opened the container. Quietly they ate together, food Kun had planned to stretch out over three days, but it didn't matter one bit when Ten was finally smiling again. 

"Do you like it?" Kun asked, nerves building in his belly for reasons he couldn't quite identify. 

Ten had a hard time with real compliments, other than when directed at himself. So when Ten gave him a smile and a nod, Kun knew how much that meant. 

It must have been delicious. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Kun decided it would be okay to spent more time in their room, after that. 

Ten didn't seem to mind. 

He still wore earbuds but he started studying a bit in the dorm while Ten watched TV, or listened to his own music, or continuosly bugged him until Kun paid attention to him. He even had his stupid friends over less (which Kun had decided he hated way more than he had ever hated Ten). Today he was doing just that, playing the music he'd created himself while working on his math homework. 

But as Kun reached for another textbook, on top of the cabinet far away from him, disaster struck. He leaned too far and fell off of the chair, dropping all of his notes and pulling his earbuds out of his computer. 

"Kun, are you okay?" Ten cried a little too loudly. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Kun answered, trying to organize all of his papers back into the careful order they had been in before such a disaster. That took so much of his thought process that he didn't even realize his music had been playing out loud, hitting mute on his computer as soon as he sort of came to. 

He didn't ever want to have Ten hear it again. Last time he had played it out loud, Ten had not been very nice. That was when they literally hated each other, which they clearly didn't anymore, but still. It was too personal to Kun to allow it to be insulted once again. 

Kun looked up to see Ten standing on his side of the room, suddenly, looking over Kun with a worried expression, placing his textbooks back on the cabinet. 

"I'm fine, really Ten. Don't worry." 

Ten reached out to rub Kun's head where he hit it before snatching his hand away, making his way back to his side of the room. But he didn't sit down again, just slightly rearranging all of the little knick-knacks on his desk. 

"What were you listening too?"

Kun scoffed. "I thought my study music was annoying." 

Ten snorted. "I said that to piss you off. I know insulting people's music taste is the quickest way to hurt their feelings." 

"Damn Ten," Kun said. 

"I know, I know. Plus you played it all the time. But I really don't think it's annoying. Actually, it's kind of good." 

"Glad you think so," Kun mumbled, too surprised to really say anything else. 

"Who sings it?" 

Kun flushed and didn't answer. Ten seemed to concentrate for a moment before his eyes widened and he stared right at Kun. 

"You made these songs?" 

Kun paused for a moment. "Mh-hm," was all he could really muster in response. 

"But I thought you were an accounting major," Ten teased. 

"Y-you can be an accounting major and still like music!" Kun whined. 

"Put it back on," Ten answered. Without thinking, Kun did as he asked. 

Ten just chuckled and fell silent, and with a shaky sigh Kun returned to his studying. 

Still a big ball of nerves, Kun couldn't really concentrate on his studying as hard as he tried. So he looked up, around the room, and saw something he had not been expecting. 

There was Ten, on his side of the room, dancing. It wasn't the kind of dancing he did for his club, clearly just dancing around the room for fun, but Kun could see the real skill behind it. He had only seen him like this once before, when Ten's friends were over too, and as soon as he started dancing like that Ten's friends had told him to stop (that was the day Kun decided he hated Ten's friends). It made him feel good, thought, that Ten thought Kun felt safe enough to act like himself with him.

He liked it so much, watching Ten dance to his own music. He sighed, resting his head in his palm, studying abandoned, just watching.

It took a while for Ten to notice him but when he did Ten wrapped his arms around himself, pouting at Kun. "Hey!" he whined. Kun snorted. "Don't make fun of me." 

"I'm not; I'm just watching." 

"Fine, I'll go to the practice room if you're gonna be weird. I still need to pick out a song for the competition anyways." 

"Ten!" Kun cried as his roommate packed up his stuff. "Don't be a pain in the ass." 

"Come on. That's my job," Ten answered, heading towards the door. Kun sighed, just as he was about to open it and leave, when Ten suddenly turned back around. He was frozen, face expressionless, and something burned inside Kun's stomach. 

"You have a real talent, you know," Ten spoke before slamming the door shut. 

Kun's jaw dropped and he froze, Ten's words echoing inside his mind. He didn't know what to say, or do. 

But suddenly, a voice inside spoke to him. 

I still need to pick out a song for the competition anyways.

Kun had an idea. A stupid idea. A ridiculous idea. 

And he was going to ignore all of the warning in his mind and heart and follow through with it anyways. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Kun returned from the library caring his laptop, a flashdrive, and a little sticky note. Rubbing his eyes and sipping his coffee, he thanked god that Ten wasn't in the room. 

He put the flashdrive down on Ten's desk before reading the sticky note he'd written in his head. 

Ten, 

I know you've had some trouble deciding on a song to use for your competition, so I made one for you. I promise I won't be offended if you don't end up using it. It's on this flash drive. Good luck :D

-Kun

What Kun didn't say in that little note was that he had pulled an all nighter at the library making this for Ten. What he didn't say was that he worked so hard trying to combine Ten's style of music and his own to make it perfect. What he didn't say was that his heart fluttered at the very thought of Ten performing his dance with Kun's song at the competition. 

Quickly, Kun stuck the note to the flash drive before sitting down in his seat, slumping with his shoulders curved in. 

Realization hit him like a tidal wave: he was whipped. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ten didn't mention the song until a few days later, after they had both finished, late at night in Kun's bed. 

"The song was perfect, baby," was all Ten had said. 

It wasn't like the babes Ten had called him when they had first made their plan. This little baby had sounded so soft, so sincere. 

Kun didn't need to answer him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It took Kun about a week to fully process this, sort of, awakening he had experienced. Not a word of it had been spoken to Ten of course, but now that he had finally recovered, he needed to talk about it with someone. 

So he decided to call up his high school best friend Sicheng, partially to reconnect and partially just to dump all of these new feelings onto someone else. Ten did happen to be in the room, but luckily he and Sicheng usually spoke Chinese with each other anyways. So Ten would have no idea. 

Kun had heard all about Sicheng's classes and friends and college life when the conversation turned to him. Nerves bubbling in his stomach, he let Sicheng pester. 

"So...have you met anyone special?" Sicheng asked and Kun could just hear in his voice how curious he was. 

"Well...yeah," Kun admitted. 

"Ooh! What's she like?" 

Kun sighed deeply; this was the part of the conversation he was really nervous about. 

"It's not a she." 

A long pause. "Oh. Well....that is really surprising. But I support you, of course. It's just...surprising." 

Kun laughed with relief. "It was surprising for me too." 

"How long have you known this?" Sicheng asked. 

"Not long. Only since I started being into this guy..." 

Sicheng cleared his throat. "What's he like?" 

"Well..." Kun splutered and laughed. "He's annoying. But in a good way, you know?" 

Sicheng snorted. "I don't know." 

"He's...loud, and funny, and really talented, and this sounds stupid but like...he gets me. He puts up with my bullshit and I put up with his. He's...you're straight but even you would say he's handsome." 

Sicheng chuckled. "He sounds...interesting." 

"That's for sure. Sicheng, I'm surprised too." 

"Are you gonna tell him? Does he even like guys?" 

"Oh, he definitely likes guys. But...I don't know. We kind of have a delicate balance as it is. I don't wanna ruin what we have." 

"Alright Kun. I have to head to class now but you'll have to tell me how it goes."

"Okay Sicheng, have a good time." 

Sicheng gagged. "I'll try. Good luck with you and this...guy." 

"Yeah," Kun answered, smiling just thinking of the guy in question. But as he hung up he noticed there was the guy in question, standing at the edge of Kun's bed with his arms crossed, glaring with all of his might. 

"H-" 

"I speak Chinese, you know," Ten interrupted. In heavily accented Chinese. 

Oh shit. 

"U-um-" 

"Who is this guy?" Ten snapped. "How come you've never told me about him? How come I've never met him? Since when do you like boys? What's he like? What does he look like? Do you guys fuck; is he better than me?" 

Holy fuck, Ten really had no idea. 

"Ten-" 

"Ugh!" Ten cried, storming back to his side of the room and stuffing his things in his bag. "Don't talk to me; I've got to go to class." 

Kun deflated and just watched Ten, trying to understand what the actual fuck was happening. 

Ten slammed the door behind him, and Kun got it. 

Ten had no idea Kun had been talking about him on the phone. Ten thought Kun liked someone else. And Ten was jealous. 

Kun thanked god he spoke Ten language. 

Because he knew Ten liked him back. 

"Shit," Kun mumbled, heart racing with joy and panic, the weight of everything pressing on his shoulders as he dashed out of the room, but Ten was nowhere to be found. "Ten!" Kun yelled down the hall, abandoning all dignity. He got no response except for heavy breathing on the other side of the hall. Kun rolled his eyes. "Ten you fucking idiot! I know you're hiding in the laundry room!" 

And sure enough, five seconds later, Ten angrily pushed his way out of the laundry room. He walked back to his and Kun's room and leaned against the wall opposite from their door, his arms still crossed. 

"What." 

Kun sighed. He shouldn't have been nervous and yet he was. Ten was all brightness and even though Kun knew what was in his heart, he still worried he wasn't good enough. But it didn't matter; nothing he said could make this moment more weird than it already was. "I was talking about you." 

The glare immediately came off Ten's face and he was left looking blank and pretty, the way he looked as he fell asleep in Kun's arms sometimes when they spent the night together. "O-oh," he stuttered. But Kun frowned suddenly as Ten's walls came back up, smirking and looking Kun fiercely in the eye. "But like, weren't you straight three months ago?" 

Kun knew exactly what Ten was doing; trying to build back up the walls Kun had shattered. But Kun wouldn't let him. Kun wouldn't let him ever again. 

But nonetheless Ten's antics were no less annoying than usual. "Weren't you the one who said I should just admit I'm bi already?" 

Ten looked down and although he looked as sturdy and confident as ever, Kun saw Ten's fingers shaking. 

"I like you, Ten. And you like me. Don't be weird." 

Slowly but surely, for the first time since Kun had met the boy, he saw Ten's cheeks begin to turn pink. No matter what they said or did, Ten had never blushed in front of Kun before. But now here he was, standing before him with reddened cheeks and shy eyes. Kun had never felt more satisfied, more right. 

"Is the great Ten, unphased by anything, confident in everything, mr. sock on the door every other night, blushing? From me, the boy he claimed to be literally zero percent attracted to?" Kun teased. 

Ten suddenly rolled his eyes and grumbled, grabbing Kun by the collar of his button up. Kun feel his annoyance but see the smile in his eyes, the last of those walls falling away. "Oh my god, shut up," Ten growled. 

And lips were on lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! i hope you all enjoyed it. please let me know how you felt! comments keep me going! 
> 
> finally, don't forget to continue supporting black lives matter! you can find more information and ways to help at blacklivesmatters.carrd.co


End file.
